Panic Button Hetalia Style!
by Baseball and Hockey -AlXMatt
Summary: Your favorite Hetalia characters in a game show called panic button. Who will panic and who will be able to make it all the way through. We are taking requests. Warnings inside.


**Sup guys this is Matt. This was a RP that Al and I did. There is a good chance that that's what our stories will be most of the time, RPs. It was a MAJOR pain in the ass to edit for me and I'm sure it was a pain in the ass for Al to read over and give comments or to correct my awful grammar! Please read and review and if you hate on it I will not read It, I will simply respond to it politely and go on about my day laughing that you wasted your time to hate! If you do like it then thanks a lot we enjoy positive feedback. This is rated T because of some language and sexual jokes or references. **

* * *

Russia walked in slowly with a small smile, holding China's hand like a little kid, even if the Asian seemed slightly annoyed by it but held it anyway.

"Please sit" the computer said to them. Russia smiled and listened immediately, sitting on the ground halfway to the couch where they were supposed to sit, dragging poor china down with him.

"Don't be a dork, aiyah..." China pulled away from him and sat in the chair then looked at the computer that an eye had popped up on.

"Hello there both of you..."

"I'm not a dork~" Russia moved across the floor sitting in front of china and smiled at the screen from there. "Priviet comrade~"

"Please will both of you name your top three fears for me?" China seemed to think quietly .

"bad food, bugs...and western people"

"Lack of vodka, Belarus...and...being buried alive in a small space..." it started showing pictures. A spider, shark, and ocean popped up.

"Afraid, not afraid, not afraid..." China droned off, use to his other siblings pulling pranks to scare him, until the Belarus flag popped up. "Afraid..." he shivered quietly just thinking of the insane woman.

"Not afraid...not afraid...afraid...terrifiiieeeed...!" Russia darted for the door as soon as the flag popped up. He was pulled back down by China and forced to sit in the chair next to him then they were given three cards.

"Memorize these fears..." the eye said easily. China blew through them easily knowing most from the other Asians using them. Russia looked at the cards with a creepy smile and some ideas to scare a particular American.

"ass-tra-pho-bya...that sounds like it has something to do with Spain and Romano..." Russia said with a childish smile causing China to roll his eyes.

"Why you so stupid..." The eye told them to blindfold and stand after China's comment.

"I didn't know this was a kinky game show~" Russia giggled and happily tied on his blindfold, standing up. China glared slightly disgusted and angry at him then put on his own blindfold. When he did the eye called out, amusement in her voice, to them.

"I'll leave you with the doctor now."

"Hello and welcome to my laboratory. Who will be the first to go in?" Russia immediately nudged china forward slightly. China whined, but slowly stepped forward and into a different area. He couldn't see anything but he knew he didn't like the smells or sounds around him.

"Did I say for you to step through the door? Penalties~ activate shock belts" a second later Russia ducked down before jumping up from shocks. China yelped loudly and scrame in confusion and quickly backed out of the room.

"Good boys. Now, Ivan. Walk straight and go through the door there..." Russia slowly walked forward blindly and a crash soon responded through the room, as did a pained yelp. "If I had known you had a few shots I would've said go straight to the right. Go a little to your left now..." When Russia finally got in the door it slammed shut with a resounding echo causing him to yelp. China swallowed nervously holding perfectly still, unsure of where to go or what to do, not wanting shocked again "Ivan, take off your blindfold..." Russia took it off and glanced around.

"Lovely place...looks like a silent hill hospital or something..."

"Indeed...look ahead, see that box? Get in" Russia cringed slightly.

"Uh-uh too small..."

"Get in the box before I find you a smaller one and have it put underground..." Russia whimpered and slowly climbed in.

"Okay, okay I'm getting in, see, okay..."

"I still think you should get punished for your back talking..."

"What?! Ni-iieeeeeet...!" a few inches of water streamed in and filled about half of the enclosed space sending Russia into panicked whining.

"Yao? I think your friend could use some help. Be a lifesaver and walk straight for the open door..." He did as he was told gladly and shakily walked through the door.

"O-okay...n-now what..." The sound of a phone ringing went off a few feet in front of him.

"It sounds like someone's calling you. Remove your blindfold and answer the phone will you?" He slowly took it off and answered with a nervous voice.

"Hello...?"

"Hello Yao this is the eye...things are about to get much, much harder...you should just hit your panic button now and go home..."

"No...I won't"

"Fine...what is the fear of pain..." China deadpanned feeling his stomach drop not remembering that one at all.

"algaephobia...algiphobia...uh...uh algophobia...!" Russia whined loudly from where he was drenched in the box, not that Yao could hear him. The doctor laughed darkly as the time kept going.

"Hurry Yao, you have ten seconds" He ran out of time after saying half of it and he jumped at the buzzer announcing that fact. "Penalties galore~ activate shock belts for fifteen seconds." This time Russia was clearly hearable from where he was in his box as he screamed and cried for Yao to come help him. Yao was yelping and jumping around the spot he was in.

"Okay! Okay! What next!" He yelped out quickly shaking on the verge of tears.

"Your friend is still waiting for you, go let him out..." A light illuminated a small path in a crawl space about a foot and a half big. "Through there please~ " Yao shook as he slowly crawled into it. "Not fast enough, you never learn do you~? Penalties again." About a third the way through the tunnel it was pitch black and there were small chirping noises all around him, on occasion little hops, movements, and even the occasional crunch of a cricket under his palms or knees greeted Yao. Yao pouted horrified he was killing the small insects.

"No...I could be killing a lucky cricket..." He crawled faster not wanting them squished or hurt.

"Yes Yao, hurry before your real 'lucky cricket' ends up sleeping with the fishes" The doctor laughed darkly. Yao came quickly out of the tunnel with a sigh. The locked steel box was about a yard away from him. Russia could still be heard inside his box, gurgling occasionally and still whining, terrified. Yao ran over and let him out quickly dusting his hands off and whined when his feet got wet. Russia shivered and shook like a dog when he was out then hugged onto china tightly, drenching him more. "Congratulations you got past level one. Proceed to level two through the door over there" A wall shifted slightly and opened up for them to go through. China tried to push Russia off roughly and went through the door running, wanting to get this over with. Russia had a crushing vice grip on him when he tried and he followed a bit more slowly, slowing them both down.

The next room was brightly illuminated and had a mechanical spin-chair to one side and a beaker of bright green liquid to the other. "Take a seat Yao. Ivan, Can you help me get some nuclear waste for my experiments~" Ivan smiled and went over to the container, getting little bits of it at a time to fill a bigger graduated cylinder. Yao quietly sat down and gripped the chair closing his eyes as it spun.

"Ivan, hurry it up!" Ivan giggled as he held the tray with the container and walked over to him.

"This one is much better da~" He said cockily as the chair came to an abrupt stop so that vertigo was able to set in as Russia handed it to china. He took off running in a sideways line and dumped it easily in then he ran back handing the beaker back to Ivan.

"Make sure to hurry this time..." Yao demanded and Ivan giggled again then returned to it, making sure to walk teasingly slow. China gripped the seat and closed his eyes again "oh god I'm going to throw up..." he said under his breath. Russia slowly walked over holding the beaker.

"Too slow, speed penalty." The chair sped up and made everything a blur. Russia finally got to him a few seconds after that. China fell out of the chair when it stopped and he stood shakily then carried it over dropping it in the cylinder. He wobbled all the way back leaning sideways slightly.

"Are you okay Yao? You look a little 'off your tea'~" The doctor chuckled out as Russia took the container from him and started to fill it once more. China sat and gripped the chair once again as he started spinning. As soon as the chair stopped China snatched the beaker and ran with it and dumped it over in the container, just making it to the black line.

"I'm sorry to say...but it seems that you have succeeded..." the doctor's voice was scathing as he scoffed. Russia smiled and grabbed China's hand as they were directed onwards to level three. China walked with him slowly, still dizzy and slightly sick as he saw a cage.

"Oh no...this won't be good..."

"This room looks kind of like your basement Yao-Yao~"

"Sounds like you two have quite a bit of fun, back to the subject at hand. You have ten seconds to decide who gets in the big glass box and who gets in the cage. Ready? Set. Go~"

"You go because I'm used to being blindfolded...to the box..." He pushed Ivan out and stayed in the cage.

"Of course you are Yao~ now, the goal here is to find the right keys to escape, which Ivan will have to be your eyes. Oh and your favorite things happen if you go to slow so be careful~" Russia sighed and walked over to the box, yet again locked into it, he found it odd that it had a place for someone to jump in from. China quickly started picking keys, unable to see what he was grabbing or missing.

"This one?"

"No...Try to get the red, blue, or yellow keys Yao-Yao"

"I am!" Yao kept digging, grabbing a few and showing them all to Ivan.

"No...No...Yes, top lock...No..."

"Too slow, penalty time."

"What...? No... No...wrong keys!" When he was going say more it turned into a loud scream and panicked noise as the door above him opened and someone he never wanted to see jumped in.

"Ah, such a lovely family reunion...da?" Belarus advanced slowly on Ivan and China jumped from the scream.

"Ivan don't click panic! Don't you dare! Aiyah!" He finally unlocked the first lock

"Findthedamnkeysthenoriwillpressit..." Russia said quickly panicking.

"IM BLINDFOLDED!" Yao yelled out and grabbed more keys showing quickly. Belarus started her usual creepy laugh.

"Biiiig broooootherrrrrr~ Big broooother...Marry me, Marry me, Marry me...

"no!no!no!no!yes!bottomlock!no!no!no!no!getawaaaaaaaay!no!no!no!no!yes!finally!middlelock!goaway!goaway!goaway...!"Russia was crying by then as he quickly backed away from Belarus, terrified. She jumped on him right as the locks were all undone but she was pulled from the room by a leash when the keys were opened and China got in. Ivan was shivering and off in a corner when she was but he hadn't clicked his panic button still.

"Congratulations it seems you've beaten my challenges" China hugged Russia laughing "but you still have a question to answer, decide who answers it" China's happiness was shot down and died.

"erm...Russia...you can...you're better with these things..."

"What was Yao's three fears?" The doctor asked and Russia gave a blank little smile and thought for a long time before he slowly answered.

"Bugs...bad food...and...western...ers?" After he said them Yao thought, praying to god, he had said those three things. Russia locked in his answer by pressing the red button in front of him.

"I'm so sorry..." China paled and looked at the floor waiting for something bad to attack them or be dumped on them as the doctor spoke, "but you got them correct" Shots of confetti and what sounded like firecrackers going off sounded and the wall behind them opened up. China squealed latching to Russia and laughing as they fell back into the trash.

"Well...that wasn't worth the prize..." Yao laughed while Russia smiled and chuckled

"Especially since my sister was there da..." China nodded in agreement and got out of the trash then left. Russia giggled and followed right behind him, thinking of using new fears to scare off a democrat.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this then let us know in a review and we are willing to do any pairing with this story! Notice I am only willing to do this 9 more times so there will be 10 chapters and if my partner Al says no and lowers the numbers...then oh well cause I'm whipped and wont argue with my bro to write. Just leave a pairing you want to see! We will not repeat a single character! Russia or China will not be reused!**

Yes, yes you are matt~ whipped to a transgender guy in a pink mini-skirt and a jersey~ I have no real comment other than send some requests so we have shit to do and not just for this story. we have no lines (i literally me NO lines) when we write so if you have some requests send em~

**Okay...well...its not a lie...we are willing to take requests and put whatever you want...just let us know so I know if I need to change the rating on this thing...or...you could ask for a personal story. If its something that will be long it will take us a long time so don't get your hopes up for it to be done in less then a month. a one shot like this will take a week because of our school, life, and other shit thanks for** **reading.**

Life? what's that mattie-boy? I don't think either of us really have one~.  
(by the way BASEBALL)

**(HOCKEY!)**


End file.
